theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dicionary
PREFIXES'Acorn - Naive; outgoing; curious; appearance of an acorn. ' Adder' - Aggressive; loyal; appearance of an adder. Alder - Reserved; cautious; wise; appearance of an alder tree; see Bark; see Timber. Amber '''- Pushy; strict; amber-furred. '''Ant - Cooperative; cocky; appearance of an ant. Apple - Sweet; friendly; multi-skilled; appearance of an apple. Arch '''- Strict; aggressive; observant; appearance. '''Ash - Independent; moody; determined; appearance of ashes. Badger '''- Hardworking; strong; aggressive; appearance of a badger. '''Bark - Secretive; reserved; appearance of bark. Bat - Good eyes (appearance or usage); loyal; cooperative; appearance of a bat. Bee '- Aggressive; rambunctious; irritable; appearance of a bee. '''Beech '- Prideful; aggressive; risk-taker; appearance of a beech plant. ''' Beetle - Good-natured; independent; hardworking; appearance of a beetle. Berry - Caring; moody; cocky; spotted. Birch - Good-natured; cooperative; appearance of birch. Bird - Graceful; quick; quiet; timid. Black - Black-furred. ' Blossom' - Quick learner; easily changed; kind. Blizzard '''- Aggressive; see Snow. '''Blue - Blue-gray furred; blue eyed. ' Bracken' - Hardworking; flexible (mentally); appearance of bracken. Bramble - Determined; loyal; appearance of brambles. Breeze - Fluffy/scruffy fur; cocky; clever. Briar - Helpful; protective; defensive; independent; appearance of briar. Bright '- Happy; outgoing; smart or clever; bright-furred. ' Brindle - Quiet; caring; kind; appearance of brindle. Bristle '''- Pushy; strict; stern; spiky fur. '''Broken - Aggressive; independent; grumpy. ' Brown' - Brown furred; brown eyed. Bumble - Good-natured; kind; easygoing; appearance of a bumblebee. Burr '- Tangled fur; reserved; hardworking. '''Buzzard '- Fierce; wise; aggressive; appearance of a buzzard. 'Cedar '- Quiet; cooperative; intelligent; appearance of cedars. 'Cinder '- Outgoing; secretive; appearance of cinders. 'Cherry '- Curious; clever; friendly. 'Claw '- Strong; aggressive; cocky; sharp-clawed. 'Clover '- Reserved; cooperative; lucky. 'Cloud '- Cocky; graceful; white-furred; fluffy fur. 'Crooked '- Flexible (mentally); aggressive; twisted body part. 'Crouch '- Sneaky; mischievous; good hunter. 'Crow '- Aggressive; reserved; secretive; intelligent; blunt; appearance of a crow. 'Daisy '- Kind; caring; pale-furred. 'Dapple '- Caring; dappled; graceful. '''Dandelion - Outgoing; playful; kind; positive; gullible; naive; appearance of a dandelion. Dark '- Dark-furred; aggressive; determined; dark appearance. '''Dawn '- Different; collected; quiet; loyal; light-furred. 'Dead '- Dull; weak; disabled body part. 'Deer '- Timid; quiet; appearance of a deer. 'Dew '- Skilled; intelligent; quiet; light-furred. 'Doe '- Meek; see Fawn. 'Dove '- Graceful; collected; smart; appearance of a dove. 'Drift '- Gullible; naive; distracted. 'Dusk '- Intelligent; quiet; courageous; appearance of the sky at dusk. 'Dust '- Aggressive; loyal; hardworking; cocky; light brown-furred. 'Eagle '- Regal; independent; cocky; appearance of an eagle. 'Echo '- Calm; caring; good learner; mimicker; silver-furred. 'Ember '- independent; brave; reserved. 'Fallow '- Kind; cooperative; appearance of a fallow deer. 'Fawn '- Shy; see Deer. ' Feather - '''Naive; graceful; light; calm; swift; appearance of a feather. '''Ferret '- Timid; sneaky; appearance of a ferret. 'Fern '- Friendly; kind; quirky. 'Finch '- Smart; easygoing; outgoing; appearance of a finch. 'Fire '- Fierce; passionate; bold; loyal; appearance of fire. 'Flame '- Collected; see Fire. 'Flower '- Graceful; collected; kind; good-natured. 'Fly '- Energetic; small; nagging; appearance of a fly. 'Fog '- Isolated; sneaky; secretive; silver-furred. 'Fox '- Outgoing; cocky; clever or smart; appearance of a fox. '''Freckle - Shy; quirky; optimistic; dappled/spotted. Frog '- Cooperative; appearance of a frog; see Toad. '''Frost '- Cold; solitary; caring; white-furred. 'Furze '- Quirky; bold; friendly. 'Fuzzy '- Fluffy or scruffy fur. 'Golden '- Passionate; bold; outgoing; golden-furred. '''Goose - Grumpy, rude/intrusive; delusional; appearance of a goose. Gorse '- Hardworking; dependable; reserved; appearance of a gorse plant. '''Grass '- Straightforward; open; appearance of grass. 'Gray '- Gray-furred. '''Hail - Tolerant; reserved; tough; appearance of hail. Half '- Easygoing; appearance. '''Hare '- Swift; small; appearance of a hare. 'Hawk '- Fierce; aggressive; strong; smart; appearance of a hawk. 'Hazel '- Kind; friendly; hazel-furred. '''Heather - Smart; determined; loyal; bold; appearance of heather. Heavy '- Heavy; tall; large; strong. '''Heron '- Calm; gentle; organized; positive; appearance of a heron. 'Hickory '- Open; stern; appearance of a hickory tree. 'Hollow '- Gullible; friendly; determined; light; weak. 'Holly '- Bold; fierce; loyal; determined. 'Honey '- Sweet; friendly; kind; hazel or pale brown-furred. 'Hoot '- Playful; energetic; see Owl. 'Hop '- Energetic; good jumper. 'Ice '- Aggressive; see Frost. 'Ivy '- Solitary; determined; secretive; smart or clever. '''Jagged - Standoffish; appearance. Jay '''- Intelligent; collected; appearance of a jay. '''Juniper - Reserved; quiet; meek; sweet; appearance of juniper berries. Kink '''- Slightly twisted/disabled body part. '''Kestrel - Flexible (mentally); hardworking; smart; appearance of a kestrel. Lake '- Graceful; caring; meek; appearance of a lake. '''Lark '- Bold; open; kind; outgoing; friendly; appearance of a lark. 'Lichen '- Meek; curled or matted fur. 'Light - '''Collected; see Bright. '''Lily '- Gentle; caring; graceful. '''Lion - Bold; regal; wise; strong; loyal; cooperative; appearance of a lion. Little '- Small; shy. '''Leaf '- Collected; quiet; smart; gentle; caring. 'Leopard '- Pushy; bold; loyal; appearance of a leopard. 'Lightning '- Sneaky; swift; solitary; smart; bright-furred. 'Long '- Loyal; gullible; long body part. 'Loud '- Loud; bold; outgoing; bright; loyal. 'Mallow '- Blunt; kind; appearance of a mallow plant. 'Maple '- Determined; skilled; strict; sweet. 'Marigold '- Friendly; kind; appearance of a marigold. 'Marsh '- Caring; curious; collected; kind; appearance of marsh. 'Meadow '- Kind; friendly; outgoing; open; has many pelt colors. '''Milk - Kind; forgiving; motherly; white-furred. Minnow '- Timid; quiet; introverted; appearance of a minnow. '''Mint '- Logical; intelligent; friendly; open; light fur. 'Mist '- Organized; see Misty. 'Misty '- Kind; cooperative; smart; collected; silver-furred. 'Mole '- Laid back; easygoing; appearance of a mole. 'Morning '- Kind; peaceful; caring. 'Moss '- Quirky; curious; meek; caring. '''Mossy - See Moss Moth '- Secretive; kind; quiet; meek; appearance of a moth. '''Mouse '- Loyal; pushy; quiet; appearance of a mouse. '''Mud - Fluffy or scruffy fur; outgoing; curious; strong; aggressive; appearance of mud. Mumble '''- Solitary; quiet; aggressive; secretive. '''Needle - Aggressive; sly; energetic; spiky fur; sharp claws/teeth; see Pine. Nettle '- Calm; aggressive; loyal. '''Newt '- Cooperative; logical; quiet; appearance of newt. 'Night '- Calm; smart; sneaky; skilled; dark-furred. 'Nut '- Good-natured; gullible; see Acorn. 'Oak '- Carefree; loyal; cooperative; appearance of oak. 'Oat '- Friendly; open; laid-back; appearance of oats. 'Olive '- Determined; moody; skilled; appearance of an olive. 'One '- Collected; appearance. '''Otter - Calm; graceful; outgoing; loyal; appearance of an otter. Owl '- Intelligent; logical; reserved; mysterious; good fighter; good hunter; appearance of an owl. '''Patch '- Easygoing; carefree; appearance. 'Pebble '- Naive; quirky; sweet; outgoing. 'Perch '- Good balance; graceful. 'Petal '- See Flower. 'Pigeon '- Clumsy; gullible; cooperative; appearance of a pigeon. 'Pike '- Cocky; daring; fierce; aggressive; bold; appearance of a pike fish. 'Pine '- Smart; calm; careful; appearance of a pine tree. 'Plum '- Quirky; easygoing; quick learner. 'Pool '- Small; quiet; see Lake. 'Poppy '- Kind; calm; friendly; good-natured. 'Pounce '- Good jumper; playful; good hunter. 'Puddle '- Outgoing; curious; see Pool. 'Quail '- Hardworking; loyal; appearance of a quail; see Bracken. 'Rabbit '- See Hare. 'Ragged '- Scruffy fur; aggressive; solitary. 'Rain '- Calm; quiet; playful; friendly; appearance of rain. 'Rat '- Irritable; aggressive; sneaky; appearance of a rat; see Mouse. 'Raven '- Timid; smart; appearance of a raven. 'Red '- Loyal; strong; brave; logical; reddish fur. '''River (Fan Universe)- Strong; cooperative; quiet. Robin '- Hardworking; kind; appearance of a robin. '''Rock '- Strong; reserved; appearance of a rock. 'Rose '- Gentle; caring; quiet; reserved; kind; graceful; appearance of a rose. 'Rowan '- Cooperative; kind; appearance of a rowan. 'Running '- Swift; loyal; long legged. 'Rush '- Clumsy; swift. 'Rye '- Quiet; logical; appearance of rye. 'Sage '- Collected; calm; reserved; appearance of a sage. 'Sand '- Skilled; pushy; moody; appearance of sand. 'Scorch '- See Flame. 'Sedge '- Pushy; reserved; appearance of sedges. 'Seed '- Small; intelligent; logical; analytic; appearance of a seed. 'Shell '- Reserved; determined; calm; shy; appearance of a shell. 'Shadow (Fan Universe) '- Reserved; proud; see Dark. 'Shade '- Sneaky; see Shadow. 'Sharp '- Aggressive; strict; sharp body part. 'Shimmer '- Shy; optimistic; open; bright-furred. 'Shrew '- Meek, quiet, flexible (mentally); level-headed; appearance of a shrew. 'Silver '- Collected; graceful; calm; silver-furred. 'Sky '- Open; quirky; loyal; appearance of the sky. 'Slight '- Quiet; timid; shy; reserved; faded markings. 'Sloe '- Quiet; hardworking; gentle; brave; appearance of a sloe plant. 'Smoke '- Aggressive; appearance of smoke; see Fog. 'Snake '- See Adder. 'Snow '- Kind; quiet; smart; appearance of snow. 'Song '- Loud; graceful. 'Soot '- Loyal; good-natured; appearance of soot. '''Sorrel - Caring; motherly; kind; appearance of sorrel. Spark - Determined; skilled; fierce; passionate; appearance of sparks. Sparrow '- Calm; intelligent; cooperative; appearance of a sparrow. '''Speckle '- Caring; protective; speckled. '''Spider - Reserved; sneaky; lightweight/small/thin; appearance of a spider. Splash '- Energetic; optimistic; determined; good swimmer/fisher; see Water. '''Spotted '- Calm; spotted fur. 'Squirrel '- Outgoing; energetic; appearance of a squirrel. 'Stag '- Pushy; firm; strong; appearance of a stag. 'Starling '- Skilled; pushy; appearance of a starling. 'Stoat '- Kind; cooperative; appearance of a stoat. 'Stone '- Intelligent; see Rock. '''Storm - Skilled; strong; determined; gray-furred. Stream '- Aggressive; see River. '''Stumpy '- Broken body part; short tail. 'Sun '- Outgoing; bright; bright furred. 'Sunny '- Open; organized; see Sun. 'Sweet '- Sweet, kind. 'Swift '- See Running. 'Tall '- Tall; intelligent; cooperative. 'Tawny '- Kind; quirky; tawny. 'Thistle '- Aggressive; solitary; sly; energetic; appearance of thistles. 'Thorn '- Fierce; see Bracken. 'Thrush '- Flexible (mentally); good-natured; appearance of a thrush. 'Thunder (Fan Universe) '- Skilled; cooperative; strong; aggressive. 'Tiger '- Fierce; strong; appearance of a tiger. 'Timber '- Standoffish; tough; reserved; wise; appearance of wood. '''Tiny - See Little. Toad '- Cooperative; good-hearted; carefree; appearance of a toad; see Frog. '''Trout '- Cocky; good swimmer; appearance of a trout. 'Twisted '- Twisted body part. 'Vixen '- Reserved; independent; see Fox. '''Vole - Aggressive; jittery; appearance of a vole; see Mole. Wasp '- Moody; aggressive; appearance of a wasp. '''Water '- Aggressive; strict; reserved; graceful; open; blue gray-furred. 'Weasel '- Easygoing; appearance of a weasel. 'Weed '- Pushy; loyal; tabby. 'Wet '- Meek; grumpy; likes water; see Water. 'Whisker '- Aggressive; appearance of whiskers. 'White '- White-furred. 'Wild '- Energetic; rambunctious; ambitious; reckless. 'Willow '- Caring; calm; quiet; appearance of willow. 'Wind (Fan Universe) '- Outgoing; open; reserved; silver-furred. 'Wish '- Calm; graceful; shy; caring. 'Wolf '- Strong; skilled; determined; cooperative; appearance of a wolf. 'Wooly '- Good-natured; appearance of wool. 'Wren '- Intelligent; reserved; appearance of a wren. 'Yellow '- Pushy; determined; yellow body part. 'SUFFIXES ' ' '''belly '- Appearance of belly. ' '''berry '- Sweet; moody. 'bird '- Graceful; collected. 'blaze '- bold; loyal; bright colored pelt; good fighter. 'breeze '- Swift; cocky; brash. 'briar '- Kind; defensive. 'brook '- Kind; skilled; friendly. 'claw '- Appearance of claws; aggressive; good fighter. 'cloud '- Quiet; caring; meek. 'dawn '- Different; smart; caring; gentle. 'dust '- Carefree; cooperative. 'ear '- Appearance of ears; good listener. 'eye '- Appearance of eye. 'eyes '- Appearance of eyes, good eyesight. 'face '- Appearance of face. 'fall '- Graceful; cooperative; hardworking. 'fang '- Appearance of fangs or teeth; good fighter. 'feather '- Graceful; quiet; kind; light. 'fern '- Quirky; kind. 'fire '- Fierce; bold; passionate. 'fish '- Good fisher; good swimmer. 'flame '- Wise; reserved; see fire. 'flight '- Outgoing; swift; agile. 'flower '- Good learner; kind. 'frost '- See Frost. 'foot '- Appearance of foot. 'fur '- Appearance of fur. 'heart '- Loyal; passionate; kind; appearance of chest. 'hawk '- Aggressive; regal; has fur colors of a hawk. 'leaf '- Kind, graceful, collected. 'leap '- Good jumper. 'legs '- Appearance of legs; good runner. 'jaw '- See tooth. 'light '- Collected; cooperative. 'mouse '- Small; good hunter. 'path '- Organized, cooperative. 'petal '- Determined; see Flower. 'pelt '- Appearance of pelt. 'pool '- Balanced; collected; intelligent. 'poppy '- Outgoing; curious; kind. 'scar '- Has visible scars. 'shade '- Skilled; quiet; solitary. 'shadow '- See shade. 'sky '- Open; kind. 'slip '- Clumsy. 'song '- Loud; kind; good-natured. 'speck '- Small; shy; quiet. 'spirit '- Personality. 'splash '- Friendly; see stream. 'spring '- Outgoing; good jumper. 'stalk '- Observant; sneaky; good hunter. 'stalker '- See stalk. '''step - Appearance of foot; interesting walking pattern; swift; good jumper/agile. 'stream '- Balanced, good swimmer. 'storm '- Skilled; brave. 'strike '- Sneaky; fierce; good fighter. 'stripe '- Striped. 'tail '- Appearance of tail. 'talon '- Calm; see claw. 'tooth '- Appearance of teeth; good fighter. 'tuft '- Ragged or scruffy fur. 'watcher '- Observant; analytical. 'water '- Open; balanced; kind. 'willow '- Kind; collected; graceful. 'wing '- Outgoing; free-spirited; agile. 'wish '- Graceful; caring; wishful. 'whisker '- Appearance of whiskers. anyone can use Category:Glossary Category:Name Category:Cats Category:Cat